Darker Dreamers
by The Keys Unlocked
Summary: All Kaela wanted was to meet each and every Kingdom Hearts character without fighting. And when she gets lost on her way to work, and a mysterious old man grants it, she finds she isn't thrilled. Until she meets characters that were never in the game.
1. Chapter 1

The Keys Unlocked: Not exactly as happy as my others, but more exciting, forgive spelling and grammar, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary:

All Kaela wanted was to meet each and every Kingdom Hearts character without fighting. And when she gets lost on her way to work, and a mysterious old man grants it, she finds she isn't thrilled. Until she meets characters that were never in the game.

Is Disney hiding four dark secrets?

* * *

Life isn't easy.

Usually when people read this line they get ready to prepare theme selves for some sob story.

But a Kaela's life was not easy.

She had no sob story to blame it on though, no incredibly unfortunate thing that had happened to her, no unfair circumstances.

Kaela was just an Ace card in game of Hearts.

And if you know anything about Hearts, the point is scoring low, and High Ace will throw anyone off track.

But Kaela didn't mind being an Ace; in fact she wouldn't change it for the world.

She was slumped on her couch, thick rimmed glasses were reflection the brightly colored TV screen in the darkly lit room.

One of her nagging bad habits, She constantly forgot to turn off her TV and would fall asleep in the chair.

Than when she awoke with a horrible cramp and her neck and a thin lifeless Sora floating on the screen, she would wonder why her parents even bought her a bed.

She had tried beating Demyx for the forth time, and no luck had been thrown her way. She stunk at fighting. Maybe no what she thought Kingdom hearts was not her game.

But somewhere in the fifth time she had fallen asleep, the cramp proved it.

She hauled herself up, stealthily walking around the messy pile of clothes.

Her window shutters were barely open, letting in cracks from the light of day, giving Kaela a sure sign that she was late to work.

She quickly got dressed and ran.

Usually people can feel when someone is watching them. But for Kaela she had no idea. No idea that was following her, contacting people somewhere in a completely different world, just about her downfall.

And she had no idea today would be any different until she walked into Subway. Kaela worked at the local sandwich place, and expect for the fact the actual sandwiches disgusted her and she would never eat there, it was a fine place to work.

She opened the door slowly tossing her dark brown hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm..."

"Late."

Her usual subway shop was replaced with…

The rows of counters were sandwiches were served were gone. Tall dusty shelves filled with different objects. An old looking man sat behind a desk where the door to the back room had once been.

"Excuse me, I'm sure I'm in the right place, where am I?"

The old man smiled and got up, putting down his book, and taking a deep breath, getting ready for a long explanation.

Kaela glanced around the shelves there nicks knacks and assortment of things, several of them caught her eye, but out on his desk she saw a gold lamp.

_Weird._

He smiled and said, "You like the lamp?"

Kaela kept staring at it, her eyes locked in place, but she looked away with a confused expression on her face.

"No! I mean it's nice, but it looks...familar."

His smiled widened, and he walked over to her snagging the lamp off his desk as he came.

"I have a wish left you know? Would you like to give me some advice?"

She once again stared at him confused. What a strange beard he had, she noticed.

"What would you wish for?"

Kaela nodded as if now she understood. She looked around the room. Hanging on a far wall was some strange looking heart. Actually it looked like a key, and then it reminded her of what she would wish for.

"I want to meet all the Kingdom Hearts Characters."

It was true she did. She wanted to see Riku in his new outfit, but she couldn't get past the stupid levels, it wasn't her fault she wasn't good at fighting.

The old man raised his eyebrows, as if he was questioning her.

"Without fighting."

He smiled again.

"Of course good choice and you've entered the wrong store Subway is down the street a little ways."

Kaela grinned a thanks, and ran out it wasn't until she was almost into Subway when she thought of something.

_How did he know I was going to Subway?_

Even though work was absolutely horrible, Kaela could always crash at home.

Her parents were still at work, so she settled up stairs in her room. Turning on the T.V, she got ready to fight Demyx...again. She actually thinks she could, but instead of seeing lifeless Sora she didn't see anything.

Just two of the familiar red and blue options.

_Continue_

_Game Over_

She shrugged and clicked continue, maybe it would ware off.

But the controller vibrated, and kept vibrating she dropped it. She didn't like the vibration setting she always turned it off, with all the times she got hit she didn't need the extra buzz.

She wasn't starting to panic until her lights began flickering, and she was staring at her controller bouncing on the ground up and down.

With her continue still selected, she should just turn it off.

But as she reached over to touch the power off she found that her black power button was suddenly bright red.

That was definitely weird.

She stopped and backed up falling into her chair, except it was an iridescent orange color.

Infact her whole room was decorated brightly

She flung herself backwards.

It wasn't that she didn't like bright colors; she was just a little more dark blue.

She gazed around her room, but was caught her attention most was the giant window. It gave a view of a dark sky, which made her note that she wasn't on the ground-

Or in her room.

A squeaky voice chirped over an intercom.

"Hello, and welcome to the Gummi Ship, But I thought you weren't doing this anymore, Sora."

"Dale, that's not Sora, it's a girl."

Kaela frowned slightly at that.

"Really? Let me see!"

Kaela got up and walked over to where the sound was coming from.

"Uh Hello?"

A door opened up out of no where. And as Kaela got ready to defend herself from who ever was about to kick her out, her mouth dropped open.

Walking out was two nicely dressed chipmunks.

Kaela backed onto her chair again.

She stared at them with frightened eyes.

" Wh-what is going on?"

The chipmunks stared at each other than in unison, shrugged and replied.

"We don't know, we'll call the king!"

The walked back into the room behind the door.

"See Chip, this is what happens when we go for unauthorized test drives!"

Kaela held her head in her hands.

Ok, she could do this, put two and two together and what did she get. She searched the corners of her brain for an answer. Gummi ship, Chipmunks who could drive, and strange floating objects in the sky.

_No don't tell me!_

Chip and Dale came back in salute.

"You're our new mission Miss. Kaela Huston."

The squeaky voices chirped.

"What do you mean mission?!"

Chip and Dale looked at each other confused.

"I guess you should talk to the king, follow us!"

Kaela staring at the various parts of the room followed them into the room. Their was a few large monitors. One showing the now empty front part of the Gummi ship, and others showing different things, worlds she didn't recognize.

It looked a little different from the one in the game.

One of the dark fuzzy screens flickered to life, and a big pair of ears and eyes looked down at them.

"Golly, Chip, Dale, who's this?"

Kaela's jaw was now unhinged in shock.

"Your majesty, this is that girl Kaela."

Mickey leaned closer to the screen; he was in some sort of basement, one which Kaela could not see clearly with Mickey blocking it.

But he looked sort of nervous, as if he was expecting something.

Chip and Dale were still saluting him, when they asked in a uniform military voice.

"King Mickey will you explain our new mission to her?"

But their was a cry in the background of where the King was. It was sharp and breaking against the quiet sending sounds of terror revolving throughout the room.

Mickey looked torn back and forth.

"I've got to leave, the report should come soon!"

Kaela was still processing everything, as the screen blacked out.

The chipmunks looked at each other, before jumping onto one of the desks, and pressing a certain amount of the brightly colored buttons.

Kaela was about to say something, but a voice chirped from behind her.

"Oh!"

The squeaking silenced as the rattling begun, Kaela followed the sound, to a strange looking machine with a piece of paper promptly sticking out the front of it.

She grabbed it out, not waiting for Chip and Dale in the other room.

And fortunately it was addressed, and about her.

_Kaela,_

_As your wish came true, thanks to a genie, and no fighting as promised will come to you. _

_But that does not mean that you can't be endangered in other ways._

_For you to return back to your normal life, you must meet (quoting from your wish) each and every Kingdom Hearts character._

_Or you will never be able to come home._

_And remember that there are not just 'characters' that were featured in the game you played. What happened to those who live in the towns that you never met?_

_As all adventure in our worlds help us, your will too._

_But how many and which one, will be up to you._

_Remember this last word of advice._

_Four are lost, and four have to be found._

Kaela folded it up, sighing. Why must all letters be in riddles?

"Chip, Dale?"

The two looked up at her with their big chipmunk eyes.

"Shouldn't we go?"

They gave her the familiar look back and forth then grinned and saluted.

"Yup, you got to drive though!"

Kaela looked shocked, she didn't even have her permit yet, she would this year, but she couldn't drive this thing.

Well if Sora, and the Donald, who was a duck could she could try.

The Gummi Battles had been the only thing she was good at. Course they were nearly impossible to die at but she could do this.

Kaela nervously took the wheel.

The engine roared to life, as it begun to start up from just drifting.

She set her sights on the sky

Its mercy dark colors swarmed around the sky, the stars were blinking through the clouds, but for instants the sky turned dark. You could only see the areas illuminated by the headlights, until the stars came back.

But some were brighter crying out for help, but the brightest one was the closest one in view. Straight ahead and stronger then the rest.

As she slowly started out, she found that you traveled a lot faster than in the game. Maybe they had enhanced it for the fun.

But she didn't think of one thing as she was driving, the one thing that may have been the most important.

There wasn't any heartless.

And she drove into the world. It had large castles, and ancient structures, and from in the air she set the Gummi Ship on auto pilot staring out the window.

But that was until she noticed the ground getting closer and closer, just until it was close enough, and then-

Thud! She found herself sprawled on the ground in front of a huge ivory building.

And an angry yell met her sensitive ears, "She LEFT?"

* * *

REVIEW!!! 


	2. Olympus's Kumo

The Keys Unlocked: Sorry about the spacing in this chapter my computer was kinda messed up, Kaela and Kaede may look spelling wise the same, but Kaela is pronuced Kay-La, much different from Kai-e-day. See chapter 1 for disclaimer, and READ AND REVIEW

* * *

Chapter 2. Olympus's Kumo

Kaela was pretending she wasn't spying.  
No it wasn't spying, it was more like eavesdropping, with an extension.

She crawled from her near grounded position towards the pillars to hide behind.  
She leaned over, watching the scene in front of her.

The first thing she noticed was the short goat looking creature, standing besides a man with bulging muscles. She wasn't sure what it was it was a man, with goat legs, and horns, strange. Its eyes were drooped in a sad expression.

The bulging muscle man was imitating the same expression. Both of their auras matched the world its old cultural theme.  
But the only one looking very out of place, hands were fisted at his side shaking. Actually his entire body was shaking with rage, right up to the tip of his intriguingly spiked blonde hair. His outfit sure was different.

"Where.Is.She." His words were gritted out, and a deadly intent was placed in the air.

The goat shrugged.  
"We don't know-HEY!"

Uh oh this could be bad. The blonde turned around to look where the goat/man was angrily coming towards, and that was straight towards to Kaela.  
Without having very much time to run, Kaela tripped over herself in her fear.  
And the muscle man picked her up so that her feet dangled off the ground.

"Who are you, kid?" The goat yelled up at her, his New York accident thick.

" Kae-Kaela Huston I-I come in peace!" She struggled against the grip.

He dropped her, and she sat up quickly, staring up at them.

The muscle man gave a friendly smile, " I'm Hercules, this is Phil" He gestured to the New York goat. "And that's Cloud." And uninterested, this-is-a-waste-of-my-time, face belonged to Cloud.

Hercules hauled her to her feet.  
"What are you doing here though, Kaela?" He asked politely, in a nicer voice than should belong to someone as strong as him.  
Kaela looked back and forth between them all.

" I made a wish, that I wanted to meet every Kingdom hearts character, and know I'm here, but apparently I have to find these four, and I don't really know, my Gummi Ship abandoned me and-"

Phil cut her off. "Well that's nice kid, maybe you can meet Meg later, but your no business of ours, we don't know nothing." He looked away along with Hercules, but Cloud glared right down at her.

Noticing this Hercules stepped in between the space next to her and Cloud, to talk to him privately.  
"Cloud, she might not be looking for that four."

Cloud switched his scowl over to him.

"What other fours are there, she's after her!"

"Cloud, please think about this."

Cloud was reaching behind him, pulling out a very large sword, and eyes set on Kaela.  
"Cloud!"

"You know this girl's going to take her away, you knew this was going to happen, to her!"

Hercules was putting a restraining hand on Cloud's shoulder, but he shook it off, charging toward Kaela. But Kaela jumped, her eyes widening.

"No! I'm not taking anyone anywhere, uh look."

She quickly reached into her pocket, pulling out the letter. She quickly shoved it into his face.  
His expression tense as he read it over, and then with a bored look through it back to her, which she scrambled to catch.  
Phil with his expression soft came over to them.

"She's got to be able to help find her."  
By now, Kaela was getting worried about talking, last time she did she was attacked by a blonde man, and now she was worried that she was going to regret her words.

"Um, can I ask, who?"

Cloud shot her the dirtiest look.  
"One of _your_ four."

* * *

What had she done to deserve this, and why exactly did Cloud hate her?

Kaela smiled politely trying to lighten the darkening mood.

"Well, I'd be happy to help."

Cloud's glare remained un-wavered, and Kaela truly confused glance back at Phil.

"Ah he's just afraid you'll take his Kaede-Chan away, Cloud's such a little romantic kid."

"Shut up Phil."

But Phil didn't retort, instead Hercules stepped in, and motioned so that they could follow him. He was smiling amiably but no one was going to argue with those muscles.

Kaela trotted behind them, keeping a good distance away from Cloud worried that he was going to just kill her when no one was looking.

They led her to the edge of the busy city, and she could finally let out a sigh of relief. That city was buzzing with carts and merchants voices, so loud.

But when they reached where the white stony pavement began to break, and the dark soil started to push up underneath it, the world became quiet.

The area soundless, and the only change in the noise level was the ominous the forest had.

She felt like turning around and hiding in the Gummi ship, but instead a gentle tap forward was given to her by Hercules.

"Kaede is in their somewhere, but you're the only one she won't run away from, she thinks she's in trouble."

He rolled his eyes.

Kaela opened her mouth to disagree, but noticed cloud's glare the usual I'm-going to-kill-you-in your-sleep but behind those stone blue eyes was a layer of desperation.

She nodded and ran blindly into the forest.

She wasn't scared, not at all, not matter what her disobeying chattering teeth, or shaking knees showed.

She walked on, scared that if she ran, she'd run into something, or someone.

But never did she think she'd run into something that used to be a someone.

Heartless were swarming in these shadows, spreading themselves through the thick leaf filled branches of the trees, all that was clearly noticeable was the bright yellow eyes.

But she with her out Standish clothing, was easily spotted. The heartless ran out of the shadows an act that looked as though they were removing themselves from an entangled shadow.

The came at full force towards her, and Kaela being too shocked to move from her spot put her arms up as defense against the attackers.

But as the tired to come near her, and at only a few feet away they froze a few of them knocked backward, failing on the ground in confusion.

Kaela stared, regaining her breath, and walked forward.

As she walked the heartless were pushed backwards, the ones on the ground being scooted away, and the ones still standing being flung backwards until they were on the ground.

It was as if a force field between her and the heartless was built, and they were unable to break through it.

"This is so X-men." She muttered.

Kaela didn't have anything to worry about with the heartless, being hurled backwards, and no worries whatsoever.

Until something else came.

Flying frozen about two inches away from her face was an intriguingly decorated crystal. Its ice blue sharpened to a pointed spear the tail flying out elegantly like a comet.

Kaela stumbled back, and the owner of that spear crystal came towards her. A dark green cloak fell off her shoulders, and brilliant hazel eyes cut into her gaze.

A girl looking about Kaela's age, walked towards her.

"Uh who are you?" Her voice was kind and polite as if she hadn't just shot something that could've killed her at her.

Her silver flat shoes stood out against the ground, and ask she walked towards Kaela; she could finally see what they girl looked like.

Her brown hair was cut in short layers, and it was about the only thing that could've camouflaged her here. The rest of her clothing consisted of a white shirt, cut as a t-shirt with a pattern at the bottom corner Kaela couldn't identify from this far. The black skinny jeans could've blended in better, but those silver flats would stand out amongst anything.

"Kaela I'm good!!"

She hadn't mean's to sound so dumb, it was just the last time she hadn't added that in, she had apparently made a life time enemy.

The girl smiled, and the silver crystal disappeared, in a quick flash of a light.

"I'm Kaede Kumo."


	3. Chapter 3

TheKeysUnlocked: Okay it's up finally, the third Chapter :D READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Kaela definitely regretting this wish. She tried to pretend that she had never been instructed to bring this girl back. Did she really need to?

Well there were of course reasons why.

Kaede had no intention of coming with her.

She was being incredibly hard headed about it

That she had enough magic, so that she could pretty much do whatever she wanted, that included killing Kaela.

Or at least that how Kaela saw it.

Kaede was sitting up on the ground now briefly ignoring her, like she was an annoying fly.

By the lack of speech exhibiting from her, Kaela could tell she was concentrating.

So taking a risk, she peered over her shoulder.

Kaede was sitting in front of an intricate puzzle. Its stone pieces rooted to the ground, they were spread apart from each other, but looked as though they were meant to be together. The design craved into them, met each other separated piece perfectly. But those ivory stones were solidly and immovably stuck.

Kaede gently pressed her finger to the small crack that was the tiny space which wove through the pieces, and was their separation. A racing blue glow staring from her finger tip, shot through it flying vibrantly through the crack. It bright so close to white but not pale was hard to identify until it stopped. The light pulled the stones together, like glue, its form no longer flashy but completely solid, as the stones drug across the ground.

But the design that was supposed to match up altered its engraved symbols changing. Before Kaela could see it though, Kaede pushed her away.

"Get out of here!" Her voice was stern, but concerned, so Kaela did what she was told.

That isn't always the best for everyone else.

She stayed hidden, shaking, listening to the sonic boom, and muffled screams. She watched the shadows of the flashing lights, from wherever Kaede was.

She was sure of it Kaede was gone, killed, dead, just gone, she was sure. But just about as she was going to run and find Cloud, Kaede came back.

She was stumbling, though no injuries were visible, except she was gripping her left arm tightly. Kaede removed her hand only once, when she thought she wasn't in view of Kaela.

A blue sticky thing stuck to her elbow, some stretching out and sticking to her hand when she removed it, before snapping back.

Even though it had a goopy Jell-O like top half, the bottom, which was attached to her arm, left a red singe. It looked like a burn the way it was craved into her, but it was slowly spreading up her arm, the burn only. It was spreading fire that was slowly giving that red wound to Kaede.

Kaela stepped back her eyes wide " Kae-Kaede," was all she could manage even though it was only a whisper. But Kaede noticed her stare and elegantly threw the dark cloak over her shoulders, covering the wound.

"We're not going to tell cloud 'kay?" She smiled a bit too friendly that it was hard to refuse.

But her looks of utter pain as they walked back was forcing Kaela to think twice.

Everything was completely normal when they returned, except Cloud was obviously giving Kaede the silent treatment for disappearing. Hercules and Phil were thanking Kaela, and talking about how she will like Meg.

But Kaela wasn't listening.

What she was listening to was Cloud and Kaede. They had gone off away from Phil and everyone, to talk privately to each other, but still in eavesdropping distance.

Cloud looked absolutely furious, until Kaede pouted. Her eyes big and sad like a desolate puppy left in a box on a raining corner.

He seemed to not only verbally back track, but almost psychically backed up.

"Its fine," was his very mumbled, and unhappy reply.

Kaede smiled, brightly, and Cloud's grumpiness increased.

"Just stop going out there, it…dangerous." Kaela though that was the longest she had ever heard him talk.

Though Kaede was now the frustrated one, she put her hands on her hips ready for a back argument.

But that action made the cloak fall off, revealing the now very large burn centered at the blue thing on Kaede's elbow.

Cloud was shocked and then tightened into one of the angriest faces Kaela had seen in her life. If she thought she had been receiving his death look before, this was surely the you'll be painfully-murder-by-1000 swords- look.

He examined her arm, despite Kaede protesting and then dragged her by her un-injured arm into the coliseum.

And Kaela being the sneaky little one that she was she tried to follow.

"I think I have to go, I'll see you guys around." She moved to make her run, but a large muscular hand grabbed the back collar of her shirt.

"Stay," it was the firmest command Herc had given her.

Cloud had dragged Kaede all the way to the entrance to the underworld, where He stopped as Kaede pried her arm away from him.

"What do you think you're going to do Cloud? You can't work for Hades again!"

Cloud stared at her arm, and in a much calmer voice, "If it gets that." He shot a disgusted look a blue thing. "Off of you, I don't care."

Kaede looked stared at him infuriated. "I can handle this on my own, I know that spell!"

"Like you handle your plan to find them?" His sarcasm was cruel. He gestured to her arm. "That's working out real well."

Kaede's eyes blotted with tears, and her straightened up height, trying impossibly to match Cloud's hunched over.

"You don't know what's it's like to lose them all!" And she disappeared in a shot of magic.

Cloud's stunned face, showed that he hadn't expected that, and it quickly was overwhelmed what seemed like a mixture of anger, guilt, and depression.

"God, Kaede, When will you understand?" But of course than he ran off to find her.

Kaela was trying to get away from the now annoying Disney characters, who had dragged her all over Olympus. She knew they were trying o keep her distracted so that she wouldn't find Kaede, and Cloud.

She wasn't sure why they were trying to stop her. She heard bout couples needing 'alone time' to work things out, but she was pretty sure that would end up in someone dying.

Though she wouldn't have to look hard for Kaede, because here she came running towards Kaela.

But instead of explaining or anything helpful, she grabbed her hand and in another flash of magic they were both gone.

And then when very angry and confused spiky blonde that appeared on the scene later, and no one had known where she had gone. That's when he was really angry. People were starting to worry for Kaede's life.

Course they were all misinterpreting that anger.

Worry, comes with Love.

Kaela found herself once again staring at the familiar stone arrangement. It was back in place as if the blue magic had never happened.

Kaede turned around, looking like she was deep in though, than asked

"What's your favorite color?"

A random totally off-beat question for the time, but Kaela was quick to answer. Her favorite color changed daily but currently it was,

"Turquoise."

Kaede jumped up in down with the biggest grin on her face.

"I knew it!! I knew I was close!!"

She continued the same action as before, gently pressing her finger into the crack between the stones, but this time, a greenish blue light shot out, turquoise.

Kaede smiled, as the stones began shifting, they linked together. The carved patterns matching up perfectly.

The ivory stones' carving was...a keyhole.

Kaede turned back to Kaela.

"Go ahead touch the Keyhole, the Gummi ship will come and we can go to the next world."

_WE?! _Kaela thought, but only aloud did she say,

"What about Cloud, Isn't he going to be worried?"

Kaede looked down eyes dark and sad.

"All Cloud cares about is keeping me here, like a caged animal, I've got things that are important to me that he won't even recognize."

With that final statement Kaela touched the Keyhole. She just pressed the palm of her hand against it, and light shot out, from the engraving. They were both standing on the ivory stones, and it felt like the Key hole was sucking them both in.

Cloud came running just before they disappeared into the white light, course he was too late to stop them, but he did see Kaede turn around with a strange confused torn look in her eyes.

All he saw last was that look, and her little wave.

"Bye Cloud."

* * *

TKU: Don't kill me Noble!!!! What world should they go to next?

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**See previous disclaimers for disclaimers details. **

**TKU: I haven't updated this in awhile, but I finally found a word to describe Kaela….Nerdy….I mean she kind of is…**

**Well anyways READ AND REVIEW!**

Darker Dreamers

Chapter 4

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! For God's sake slow down!!"

It was about the only thing you could hear in the tightly packed Gummi Ship. Kaede did not drive well, in fact it was almost like she didn't know how to at all.

Well, she did know how to perform magnificent aerial swoops and dives. Magnificently scary, that was for sure.

When they were supposed to be asleep, Kaede wrote until late at night in a pink notebook decorated with a white flower on the front. It seemed as though whenever she came to the end of the page capacity the book held another one would appear. Magic.

Kaela asked her once about it, but she hadn't replied whether that was purposely or not, Kaela's curiosity was become harder to contain.

But right now all she had to be worried about, was the ship crashing into the next world in view, at the speed Kaede was going it was sure going to crash and burn when it hit the surface, but just before it was about to land (well, crash) Kaede hit the brakes. Kaela lunged forward, and the table jabbed into her stomach.

"Yay! Nothing like a thrill ride huh?"

Kaela clutching her stomach replied slowly "Uh huh."

Kaede looked at her quizzically than pointed to the door.

"I'll catch up."

_After the aspirin and I get to know each other…_

Kaede shrugged and headed out the door.

After finding the medical kit, and finding a couple of the pills she did catch up, and when she opened the door, her jaw almost became unhinged from being so quickly slack-jawed.

She had been expecting another Olympus, scary guys, large complex, but old buildings, but instead she found this.

The clear blue water crashed and then hugged the perfectly tan sand. When the wave's crash you could see the pure white that hid beneath the sky blue.

Around it were dozens of arranged flowers ad plants, each so rich, green, and brightly colored; that they almost appeared artificial, but the were connected to the darker soil that led up from the wonderful beach. Only quaint beach houses could be seen from here, but Kaela was sure that there were bigger ones up ahead, that still kept the laid back serene aura,

Than she saw Kaede. She was standing on a small island detached from the rest of the area. She would have to cross the old bridge that led to it; it carried over the sand and the ocean waters. The small island also appeared to be the most plant habitual area around

The islanders were circling around her asking questions, as if she were a celebrity. Just a new face was all. Kaede didn't look too happy, she seemed sort of bored. But she brightened as Kaela appeared.

Then there was a rapid firing of questions. Kaela was too stunned to answer any of them, as the attention shifted to her.

"Who are you?"

"How are you in the Gummi ship?"

"Yeah I thought Sora-san was using it."

_Sora? But he wasn't in this world; he wasn't supposed to be any where right?_

"Are you guys key blade wielders too?"

"How long are you going to be in Destiny Islands?"

Than the reasoning slowly came to her, Destiny Islands that's where they were! Why hadn't she thought about it sooner, maybe her brain was still fuzzy from the aspirins.

She didn't know how long she would be here. She didn't know if she was even supposed to be here, she didn't know if this was the right place the right world. They should just have big marking signs on each of the worlds. "Hey one of the four is here!!" But sadly there was none

When was she actually going to leave?

Kaede who was looking around avoiding the questions of the rapid firing of questions, seem to have found what she needed. She strolled off making Kaela run after her.

Her glasses nearly fell off her face. The fans of course swarmed around them following, until they broke off all hopes of escaping.

Kaela was trying to convince them to leave, moving her arms in rapid motions.

But Kaede was the calm one to first begin talking, "Who's that?" She was looking at a girl a little shorter, with dark hair coming down to the very top of her uniform skirt.

One girl gave a snotty look, "Oh that's _Chiho_." The girl said as Chiho disappeared into the crowd.

Another one continued, "See apparently can see things."

"A regular nut job."

"Don't go near her."

"She's absolutely-"Kaela wasn't listening anymore, noting that Kaede had once again completely left her, and was walking off, again.

"Ss-sorry we've got to go." She stammered, before running after her.

She caught up and nearly fell over from exhaustion.

"Kaede I know that your independent, but hey you got to warn me if we're leaving."

Kaede seemed a little distracted she stared up at a small cave hidden by the luxury of the island its small damp darkness, was totally out of place with the spunkiness of the beach, and seemed to be just contained in itself. A completely different world.

"Kaede are you listening to me?! What are you doing?! Kaede!"

Kaede looked at her, getting annoyed. "I found someone."

Kaela was stricken. "Found? Found Someone? W-who?"

Kaede's eyes were lit up with happiness her smile was overflowing.

"Chiho."

Kaela stood slack-jawed in shock. "You mean the crazy kid?!"

Kaede looked at her and got up from her crouching position of examining the cave. She stared right into Kaela's eyes, with a cloud taught glare.

"Don't you call her that, she's got way more brains, and guts then you do."

Kaela retreated. Stumbling backwards from Kaede's sudden harshness. She didn't know what to do with herself, whether to apologize, or just sit there. But not being able to put her regret into words she sat there.

She looked over at the cave though. She could see inside of it a little. There was light inside, a white glow. But sudden and boisterous a cracking and crumbling of rocks emerged. The cave shook a little as though it were going to have a volcanic eruption.

"Chiho's in there..."Kaede whispered with horror. Urgently, she extended a hand toward Kaela smiling.

"Ready to go rescue another part of the destiny behind destinies." It was a question but almost an order as she hauled Kaela off the ground.

And into the crumbling death cave they went.

**So did anyone notice Kaede's personality change when they arrived at the island, maybe she just doesn't like beautiful ocean getaways, or maybe it's something else. Feeling like writing super corny today…REVIEW DARN IT!! There's like two of the buttons, you should have enough options!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here ya go noble, I finally updated.

* * *

Chapter 5 darker dreamers

Kaede ran straight into the cave. Her determination was guiding her. Kaela was slow still stunned by the fact that she was throwing herself into danger.

Kaede looked back at her.

"Come on!" She yelled over the crumbling of stones.

Kaela stumbled faster, even in her dorky awkward way.

The roof of the cave was what was collapsing. The large chunks of granite were in dangerous range of valuable body parts. Thank god the cave was filled with light.

"..Where is she…?" Kaela muttered. She thought about running, but she could just picture Kaede frying her.

The sand was getting into her shoes as she tried to follow Kaede toward the light.

Then there was a voice.

A shrill shriek one at that.

"YUKI YOU IDIOT!!!!!"

The other was whimpering, "I just wanted to see what it did!"

Kaede and Kaela skidded to a stop in front of the two. The cave was lighten up by the keychain attached to one of the girl's weapons she also happened to be the one being yelled at. The other looked furious and spread her hands out as if wanting to attack something.

_I can't tell if she wants to hit the girl or the rocks…_

"Oh so which ones the Chiho we're looking for?"

Kaede pointed to the smaller of the two. Oddly I felt completely amused by watching the two. Even as rocks landed around us at record making speed, Kaela could still find time to laugh at them. Chiho was slapping the other's arms.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH ANYTHING ANYMORE!!!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME IT WAS FRAGILE!!!"

"YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS!" Kaede yelled, but smiled after her annoyed look faded.

They turned around at her with looks of surprise/shock/happiness. They spun around as if to run towards her, but Kaela called out this time freezing them.

"Um hey guys can we get out of the cave? Please?"

They stared at me, shrugged and ran.

"Race you!"

Kaela heard a squeal, and she was just focused on not getting trampled by the rocks and the other three people.

They ran not only trying to beat each other but also the dying cave.

Kaela came in 2nd to last place, thankfully above the cave of the collapsment.

She looked up at the three, amazed by the silence. She had noticed how Kaede's mood had gotten a little more closed when they arrived.

"Omigosh!!! Are you guys okay?!" A red-haired girl ran towards them. Kaela dusted the sand off herself. She stared up at the girl.

She was enveloping herself into an unwelcome hug with Kaede.

"Oh Kae! When did you get here?!"

_That pink outfit…that hair…no way!_

"Kairi?"

She spun out of her hug, and took in the surroundings with the other three people. Kaela felt a sense of déjà vu. Just like scenes out of the game, the thin girl smiled at her, and the mood seemed to calm down. Like as she reached to pull Sora out of the water.

Destiny Island's beaches and warmth were so familiar that they were eerie right now. For Kaela even though the hot atmosphere there was still shivers suddenly sending down her spine. Too freaky.

"Um I don't think we've met before, um how do you know my name?"

She looked at her questioningly, and Kaela's face went blank.

"I-I-I am uh..." Kaela cracked under pressure,

Kaede stepped in smoothly, with a wide grin on her face, "She's a friend of mine! I've just told her soo much about you Kairi! She just felt like she knew you!"

_Kaede is an impressive liar. _

"Oh pleased to meet you!"

Kaede smiled, thrilled to introduce. Kaela actually knew that she was going to get a serious talking too.

"Oh my goodness I didn't see you guys there!"

She turned towards the other too.

"Oh Chiho your still adorable!"

She was talking to the girl with the dark a little lower than shoulder length hair. She was the tiniest of the group. She had dark brown eyes that just told you trouble.

"And Yuki you're still as innocent looking as ever!"

Yuki's eye twitched, she was shorter than Kairi and Kaela but taller than everyone else, just barely beating Kaede. She had gray eyes, and dirty blonder hair that was scooped up into a semi-high ponytail.

Kaede had what looked like a fox grin on her face, "Yah Yuki you're still as innocent as ever!!"

Yuki attempted to kick her, "Shut up." She said pouting.

Also pouting was Chiho.

"Psh, totally ignore me!"

Kaede laughed, "Hey, you were being ignoring too!!"

Kairi broke into the conversation feeling like an extra wheel, as Kaela felt too.

"How bout you all stay at my house?" She gave a nervous grin, and waved her arms a little.

Kaede gave a warm smile to her, "Sure thanks."

Kaela didn't mean to eavesdrop, really she didn't, it just sort of happened. She was just trying to brush her teeth she swore.

It was a good thing Kaede had brought supplies in the gummy ship, and it was also fortunate that Kairi had tooth paste, and a sink….

"Are you saying that she was sent to try to get us together…again?"

It was Yuki's hushed voice.

Kaela peeked over through the small hole in the door. Kairi's house was perfectly beach-side. The rooms were opens in airy, with many peeking holes. Kaela stood on her tiptoes to see into the circular window, and trying not to get shoe-marks on the palm tree wall paper.

Chiho sighed, "…Maybe we just should you know…"

Kaede shook her head,

"No! We were in too much danger when we were together as our team, and that's just when they just found out about us."

Yuki tried to hold back her need to be with her friends again.

"But were better now! We can stand up to them!"

Kaede was reasoning, "Exactly! That wanted to catch us before, they'll want to even more now that were stronger!"

Chiho was uncomfortable, "Yah who says they haven't?"

Yuki got up no longer whispering, "Maybe it's destiny!! Maybe she isn't sent to collect us! She sure doesn't look evil! Maybe we were supposed to be together…"

"Forever…" Kaede finished.

"I miss you guys!" Chiho said not expectingly, "I mean when Yuki showed up all of a sudden, saying that she was looking for me, I almost lost it."

Kaede stared at yuki, "You didn't?"

She looked away.

"Yuki you could've gotten killed! You could've gotten Chiho killed too, what were you thinking?!"

Yuki stood up rage in her face, "I didn't know she'd be here, and yes I have been looking for you all! We didn't tell each other where will be! I wanted to see you guys again! I really wanted to just find you!" Her eyes were watery.

Kaede stood up too, "And what if something happened to you while you were 'traveling' .I'm guessing you snuck out and Riku didn't catch you, he'd never let you go! What if you were killed?"

Chiho joined the standing up crowd, "What would we do yuki? Huh? I wanted to see you all too…and so did Kae-chan, but I don't want any of us getting hurt in the process!"

As silence came they all sat back down.

"I'm sorry," The three said in unison. They all grinned sadly at each other.

The quiet came again.

"Soo have you noticed any changes since we've been together?"

They both looked at Kaede confused.

"Maybe it's because I've known you were here longer, you just came here right before I did right Yuki?" She nodded.

Kaede closed her eyes, and her hair grew a little darker brown, and longer. When she opened her eyes they were a bright purple.

Then Kaela outside the door remembered as they were running in she knew something was different about Kaede. Her eyes.

"So were reverting then?"

"Mhm."

"I kind of liked having purple eyes." Kaede said a little too excited for the conversation.

They laughed. Chiho eyes were looked a goldish brown for a second, and Yuki's a bright blue.

"You guys just did it! You guys just looked like your old selves!" Kaede cheered.

"Wait Akako! Do you think this is happening to her?"

Yuki shrugged, "Maybe?"

Chiho got it first and burst out, "Wait Aky-chan's in danger right?! Since were all here, she's the only one left!"

They all exchanged glances,

"Right so we have to find Aky, whether Kaela's a collector or not, we have to find her."

"Break!" Yuki yelled, getting the 'what?' stares and laughs.

Kaela who was standing outside the door wanting to ambush them with questions, but two things held her back. What would they do when they figured out she'd been listening in? Hate her? They already were judging her goodness. That and she really really needed to spit.

* * *

Kaela didn't sleep well that night.

She had awful dreams.

It all seemed so real.

She saw them all, Yuki, Kaede, and Chiho. They looked so different.

They had a sense of togetherness, they looked like they had been through so much together, and not just like mysterious strangers as they did now.

Everyone was in a desert. She assumed it was that, or just some barren place, there was nothing, no life. There was nothing, but those three girls panting and distressed they were armed and ready. She couldn't make out who was as her vision was blurry, whether to do with the unbearable heat in this place, or maybe because of the nauseous feeling she had at the moment.

They were in fighting stance. The weapons were ready in their arms, and they seemed unaffected as the massive amount of dusts blowing around.

And then in a few minutes Kaela knew why.

Coming from the other side of the dessert was two men. One was pale and bony, with eyes that were hollow and emotionless. The other was huge, and it was plain that he was a warrior, everything about him screamed it.

"Oh put those away, and just come here we don't want any trouble."

The old man waved his hand dismissively, grinning, a very wicked grinning.

Kaede clenched her fists, as if holding the magic back. Yuki spoke out though.

"It's over, Mickey's going to be here soon, and then you'll finally get what's coming to you."

The old man laughed, "You really think he's coming?" From the blank determined stares he got, he started laughing even harder." Why would he be here for people like you?" He wheeled his chair closer, and gave a wicked grin. "Your rejects. You're not even supposed to exist."

"How could you say that?" Chiho raised her weapon and pointed it directly at the man.

The bigger man grabbed her wrist. "Hey."

The old man stood up shakily, "I created you."

Kaede gritted her teeth, "No you didn't."

He smiled and touched her cheek like a loving parent, "Oh really? Than why can't any of you kill me, when I'm a helpless old man, in a wheel chair?"

The big man let go of Chiho.

"Chiho can you pull that trigger?"

Her hands shook.

"I didn't think so."

"Everyone knows about you four now. Your power. And how dangerous you are."

"Which means that everyone here, in every world, in kingdom hearts, wants you destroyed."

Another girl who Kaela assumed was Akako, said quietly. "We're going to disappear were you can't find us."

The scene changed.

The four of them were on this very beach, four different doors were there, and everyone was huddled in a big circle.

"This means we can never see each other again." Kaede said through tears.

"God I don't know how I'm going to do this, isn't there another way?" Yuki was sobbing too. "Isn't there some other way?"

Chiho shook her head.

Akako regained some control, "From now on…we don't know each other, we have never met, none of this happened. We were all never friends."

"It doesn't matter…we won't see each other ever again."

That's when Kaela woke up.


End file.
